This invention is directed to a pant-like article that functions and feels like underwear, and also includes absorbent properties.
Pant-like absorbent garments, such as training pants, are designed as a transitional garment to assist a wearer in the transition from diapers to underwear during a toilet training process. Ideally, training pants should resemble underwear in terms of fit and comfort, while providing absorbent properties to catch any “accidents” that may occur while the wearer is wearing the garment. Unlike underwear, training pants can be bulky due to the volume of absorbent material contained therein. This bulkiness can make the garment feel more like a diaper than like underwear. Similarly, other types of pant-like absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence garments, swimwear, and diapers, include absorbent materials and, as a result, may seem bulky.
From a manufacturing point of view, it is desirable to include as little material as possible in each garment to generate cost savings in terms of material expenditures. From a consumer's point of view, it is desirable to include as much material as necessary to provide a comfortable fit as well as adequate absorbency and leak resistance. Thus, it is desirable to optimize the amount of material used in such garments by determining the least amount of material necessary to provide sufficient comfort and functionality.
Absorbent garments are typically constructed of multiple layers, with an absorbent layer positioned between an outer cover and a body side liner, for example. Additional layers, each having specialized functions, may also be included in the structure of absorbent garments, including, but not limited to, surge layers, spacer layers, and barrier layers. Each of these layers adds to the overall thickness of the garment, with the absorbent layer typically being the thickest layer of all. Generally, the thicker the garment, the longer the garment must be to envelop all of the intermediate layers, thus adding to the manufacturing cost of the garment.
There is thus a need or desire for an absorbent pant-like garment having optimized physical parameters, resulting in a garment that looks and feels like underwear. There is a further need or desire for an absorbent pant-like garment having an optimized length relative to the waist circumference of the garment with an optimized thickness, while maintaining a considerable level of flexibility and absorbent capacity.